Damien Schicksal
Damien Schicksal is a 2015-introduced and all around character. He's basically the equivalent of an adopted son to the Devil. He has(unwillingly) taken up the responsibility of being the Devil in The Tailor who Sold his Soul to The Devil, ''which he often bemoans as a not good enough part for him to play. Dami is a childish demon who's an excellent cook, avid fanfiction reader and writer, and melodramatic cinnamon roll who has a tendency to run like hell away from socializing. He's also described as someone who switches between a peaceful way of speaking, to an energetic one, to yelling for no good reason. His nickname is Dami, often used by his friends. If he had some I mean what Very much a WIP! Character Personality Dami's personality is hard to describe but for the most part, he's peaceful and pretty much adorable. This nature also makes him act a bit childish in the sense that he's frustratingly irrational. Dami is also rather reclusive, keeping to himself most of time. He is pretty dramatic though, making a big fuss about anything that happens. Dami can also be described as humorous and rather dependent among other people, both of which contributes to the childish aspect. Finally, he's a bit of a romantic, which ties into his dramatic qualities which results in... quoting Shakespeare. peaceful most of the time reclusive af sometimes irrational really melodramatic also really romantic on paper but shit in real life dependent upon other people TBA REDOING Appearance At first glance, Dami is ridiculously tall and awkwardly angular in pretty much everywhere. Being skinny and stuff, he's almost to the point where he could be underweight, and you can literally feel that he's skin and bones. At a strong height of 6 feet 3 inches and still growing, he tends to look like a stick. Described by most people that know him as "really ugly", "ゴージャス", and "who are we talking about again". However, he has really nice hips so there's that I guess. Dami is somewhat of a beanpole at first glance. He is around insert height here and still growing. He is also on the skinnier side due to malnourishment, but he is not underweight. His metabolism is in the middle, and he does like food which results in him slowly gaining back weight. For his pigmentation, Dami has extremely pale skin. Like his biological sister, the ends of his limbs fade into black, and into smoke at his fingers or toes. Unlike his sister, his arms and legs do not turn reddish before fading into smoke. There is no explanation for why this happened. His build would be describe as lean and with malnourished muscle, not a lot though. Dami is definitely not macho, he's on the lankier side. He is also rather strong at the moment which is a big improvement from being so sickly in his old life. Dami dislikes most physical activity however he has to do a lot of running from social gatherings and his sister. Dami has long arms and legs, always splattered with some sort of scar or cooking ingredient. His limbs protrude awkwardly from his body, assisting in his clumsiness, but also his rather quick getaways. Dami's face is rather angelic, playing into more and more irony. His cheekbones are rather high, and you could literally cut your hand on them. His jaw is a bit angular, but not as sharp as the afore mentioned. Unlike his sister, he has regular teeth, which can be seen when he smiles, which is not often. He has floppy/shaggy black hair that's usually messed up or styled with water. When waking up, he has an exttreme case of bedhead. Very few streaks of bold red slash through his hair, unlike his sister who looks like she shampooed with blood. She might've actually. His eyes are a striking shade of teal, framed by long thick lashes. Unlike his sister's they do not contain the same sort of maniacal fire, but always a humorous twinkle. The color also contrasts a lot with his overall appearance. Dami's eyes are what he likes most about his appearance. Also like his sister, he has black horns and bloodred devil wings. However, his horns are smaller and his wings has about a 10 feet wingspan which is a few feet longer than Desi's. They however, stay unfurled unlike Desi. Dami rarely uses his wings unless forced to but they are in good shape. Interests He likes cooking and writing fanfiction. And reading, acting, and reciting Shakespeare. His choice of physical activity is running from parties and going to gourmet restaurants in a rush. He also dabbles in art. He has forged something once. To get money. And escape from his parents. It was decades ago, but to stay safe, he NEVER mentions it. Guilty Pleasures TBA Abilities TBA Everyday Life Behavior TBA Class-ic Schedule TBA Dorm Room TBA Items TBA Bedroom TBA Fairy Tale How The Story Goes The story is literally two sentences long. I'm not even kidding How Does Dami Fit Into it? tba Viewpoint on Destiny tba Relationships Family He's kinda grateful and happy to have Desi as a sister but also kinda terrified. Friends That sad moment when you realize you only have friends because of your sister. Luciana Cigno - The one friend he has that ISN'T because of Desi. Cynical, practical, quiet, and just as melodramatic. Perfect brOTP. Mathie what's his face- leda is a really great wingman tbh Acquaintances 'Enemies' I dunno?? does he know enough people for that? Pets A phoenix named Foodie. More on this later. Romance Smoky Water- TBA 'Portrayers' The closest actor for Dami? Matt Bomer, who's known for his work on White Collar. But now he's too old to be playing a 16 year old so yeah... Of course Dami is awkwardly angular and a lot dorkier than the charismatic Neal Caffrey, but the basis of Matt fits Dami. Oufits gothic librarian much? Links Dami is the founder and current president of The Eccentric Fanguys. Themes TBA Trivia *Dami's official orientation is somewhere along the lines of bisexual demiromantic. However, he's still pretty confused about love and stuff so. *He is genderless, or agender. He prefers his pronouns to be he and his, because of his vessel. *Quite introverted, preferring to stay alone, except for a few choice people. On the rare occasion a stranger comes up to him, he would go into turtle manuever or ignore them. *So far his catchphrase would either be "Leave me alone" or "Omnomnom". *Dami has a tendency to wake up in the middle of the night and very quietly, prepare a lot of food. If he had a roommate, they would wake up in the morning to 6 stacks of waffles, a slab of babyback ribs, a strawberry shortcake, and truffle risoto. *Prone to being hugged by a certain chameleon. Quotes Notes *Desi and Dami were blessed by a time-traveling Jason Grace because he is a pontifex. *This page is obviously not done because I'm lazy. Gallery Art Time! Gothic librarian.jpg|oi Aesthetic Gallery Dami Aesthetic 1.png|aesthetic by moi~ Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Nonbinary Category:Agender Category:The Tailor Who Sold His Soul To The Devil Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:LGBTA+ Category:Bisexual Category:Bi af Category:Demiromantic Category:Demi af Category:Donut's Stuff Category:Donut Hunters Category:Work in progress